Shopping for Groceries
by kumori.no.hi
Summary: Agon/Sena, Yaoi.  After a day of practice, Sena goes shopp- wait, no, he gets held up by a certain someone.  Not literally, though.  Oneshot.


Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are too wonderful for me to have thought up :(

Warnings: Yaoi, boyXboy, lemon, somewhat graphic-ness, slight bondage, and well, can I call it reluctant sex? But then later it's not... erm... oh yes, one last warning: I wrote this on a whim so please excuse any mistakes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping for Groceries<strong>

X

X

"_Aaah, no, sto-o-op– !_"

Breathy pants echoed through the chilled night air. Kobayakawa Sena struggled against the tight bonds that taped his wrists at a painful angle to the locker room bench.

Strong fingers tore at Sena's football jersey, ripping easily through the sweat-soaked fabric. Sena's cleated feet scrabbled uselessly at the tiled floor as those same fingers tugged forcefully at the laces on his uniform pants. His helmet lay cast aside, out of reach, with the eyeshield reflecting the lone light in the room mockingly into Sena's frightened eyes.

"_Please, p-please, stop… A-a-agon-san_!"

.

.

It was a regular, if brutal, day at the Deimon Devilbats'. Bullets flew, balls flew, people flew, and more. Hiruma's gun blasts kept everyone on their toes; sounds of harsh grunts accompanied the thudding sounds of flesh colliding with flesh; the ground was quickly worn down with repeated runs across it. Each amefuto player worked hard on improvement, and it showed in their movements.

Eventually, the sun sank into the horizon, and the first stars started to twinkle, signaling the end of practice. Everyone trudged inside the locker room, hands and feet heavy with exhaustion. For a moment, all that was heard inside the sweaty room was the rummaging for each player's belongings. One by one, they bid each other a goodbye and goodnight, until only Sena and Monta were left inside.

"Ano… Monta-kun, have you seen my shoes?"

The monkey-like receiver was almost fully changed, tying the shoelaces on his own shoes. He glanced around before turning to his friend, who was still in his uniform, staring puzzled at his schoolbag. "Nope, did you leave them somewhere?"

Sena shrugged, then started searching the room. "It's probably lying around here somewhere, this place isn't that big." Monta stood from where he had been sitting on the bench, ready to help Sena. "Monta, you can go home first, it'll only take a moment."

After some deliberation, Monta left with a "Sorry, _mukkyaa_! My kaa-san promised me banana cake when I get home. See you tomorrow!" Sena laughed and waved Monta off before returning to task. Where could his shoes be?

"Looking for something?"

Sena whirled around at the familiar voice. "Wh-who's there?" In an instant, two arms grabbed the boy from behind and pinned him face-up on the bench. His wrists were forced upward and he cried out from the sudden discomfort. The sound of unraveling tape reached his ears and he realized that his attacker was winding it around him, binding him. Sena's body wriggled fruitlessly. He couldn't escape.

"Shitty trash."

.

.

Sena was unclothed, spread out across the length of the hard, wooden bench, exposed to Agon's predatory eyes. His thin body trembled as the larger man ducked in to suck harshly on his neck, right on his pulse point.

A low moan issued from the young runningback's parted lips. He arched his back upwards as Agon's deft hands caressed his bare chest with surprisingly gentle movements. Agon tweaked and tugged Sena's pert nipples, reducing the boy into a sensitive, shaky mess.

Against his wishes, Sena's body was responding favorably to Agon's treatment. His face flushed red as another part of him, quite a bit lower, heated up.

"_You know you want this_."

Sena couldn't even reply to Agon's statement, as his throat was busy groaning in pleasure. Agon's talented fingers had swept their way down Sena's belly, down even lower to his hip, bypassing Sena's crotch and now-straining erection, and down to his legs – his beautiful, prized legs – where Agon started to knead roughly. Sena let out a keening gasp as his muscles, sore from practice, were given a heavenly, albeit harsh, massage. The pleasure ran up from his thighs and calves into the rest of his body, which relaxed all at once as if a switch had been flipped.

"_N-no… I…_"

Almost as suddenly, Sena felt his lower member gripped firmly in Agon's hand. Slow, languid strokes, up and down, made the boy tilt his head back in rapture as sweat ran in droplets down his face. His eyes closed, and he missed the pleased smirk his partner sported. Sena sighed in contentment and lost himself to the ecstasy.

A finger probed at Sena's entrance, and Sena shifted to allow Agon better access. The smaller boy flinched a bit at the sensation, but Agon was quick, and soon they were ready. Sena felt the hot head of Agon's dick at his hole, and again his face burned at the thought of what they were doing. And with a push, Agon entered.

Sena, sweet Sena, gave a pained yelp as Agon pushed in dry. It was painful, but it was Agon. And with each thrust, Sena felt the pain leave, as pleasure took its place.

In the dim light of the room, two figures became one. The slapping of skin on skin echoed through the air that was quickly becoming steamy. Sena didn't know if anything besides lustful moans were heard from his mouth, but in his mind, he was screaming. "_Faster. Harder. More. Please. Agon–!_" He felt his erection bobbing to the rhythm of his partner's thrusts, pre-come pooling on his abdomen. The head of his cock was just as red as his cheeks.

Agon shifted his hips slightly, and Sena squealed. The changed angle brought Agon right against his prostate, and the Shinryuuji player was nailing the spot with every push. Sena felt himself about to tip over the edge.

"_A-agon, I-I-I…_"

"Shut up, shitty trash."

Agon's heavy grunt came with a particularly vicious thrust, and that was what did Sena in. Hot, white spurts of come splashed onto the boy's torso, some even making it to his face. Stars exploded across his vision as he climaxed.

With Sena's orgasm making his muscles clench around Agon, Agon came, right inside the little runningback with another grunt.

.

.

"I said no."

"You meant yes."

The two had cleaned themselves off tiredly (in Sena's case only, since for Kongo Agon, stamina was _never_ a problem), and were exiting the locker room. Agon had wanted to go another two or three rounds, but Sena had mustered the energy to smack him lightly and say that his parents were expecting him home. And in a moment of mercy, Agon relented.

"I said no, and I meant no. You just… convinced me otherwise."

"Keh. Same thing, shitty shrimp."

"I was supposed to buy groceries so that my kaa-san could make dinner. Now what am I going to say? It's late!"

"I bet they went and got their own dinner without waiting for you. Trash."

"No!"

"Fucking shitty shrimp trash."

"Agon-san!"

"…"

"…no really though, what should I say?"

"Go to the store now, idiot."

"Huh?"

"Can't you fucking hear me? Go. Now. Say that there was a long line. Make something up."

"…"

"_What_."

"You're being surprisingly sweet."

"Sweet? _Me_? You've lost it. I'm leaving."

"W-wait!"

"Hhnngh?"

"Will… will you come by tomorrow?"

"Ready to fuck some more, haah? _I knew it_!"

"N-no! That's not –!"

"Sure, whatever you say. Get ready to be pounded tomorrow!"

"_Agon_!"

"Bye-bye, trash!"

Agon sauntered out the door. Sena sighed, and then smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: One, I've been reading a lot of yaoi lately. Two, I just reread all of the manga and I realized exactly why ES21 was on the top of my list of Favorite Manga. Because it's fucking beautiful. And Sena is so pairable. And aaaaaaah I have no one to fangirl this series with because none of my friends are interested in it -cries- THEY'RE MISSING OUT.

So on a whim, this was created. Haha, it's pretty bad, but I'm just procrastinating~ If I think more deeply into it, this could have been the eventual ending of my oneshot, Trash, if it hadn't been a oneshot...

Feedback is love :)


End file.
